Awful Unfinished Hetalia Stories
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: This is a collection of Hetalia stories that I never bothered finishing because either it sucked or I got lazy. Why did I do this? To show that I improved...? Idk. PS: I put this under Tragedy cuz these stories are a damn tragedy.
1. Hetalia Meets 2ptalia: The First Of Many

Every month, each nation comes together to have a World Meeting. This month's host is America. The meeting is in New York City. All the countries go to their designated seats. America looks around the room. There was England and France bickering with each other, Russia creeping China out, and Italy lost in his own world of pasta. There was also one seat empty. He leaned over toward Germany, who was sitting next to Italy.

"Who the hell is late?" America asks.

"I have no idea." Germany replied in a thick German accent.

"Um, America..." A voice whispers.

America jumps and was ready to knock the person out closest to him.

"Oh crap! It's just you, Mattie! You scared me! I didn't even notice you were in that empty seat!"

'Mattie' is actually Canada. He sighs.

"No one notices..." Canada says glumly. America wasn't paying attention to his brother anymore.

"Alright people let's start this meeting!" America exclaims. The nations began to quiet down.

"Who wants to start first?" He asks. Japan was the first to raise his hand.

"I would like to speak about the lack of whales—"

"Isn't that because you guys killed them all?" America interrupts.

"America, you bloody wanker! Let him finish!" England yelled.

America laughs. "Oh Iggy, you can't control me anymore. I gained my independence centuries ago." He retorts.

"Oh my god, I swear—" England's temper was rising.

Both America and England started to argue just like France and England did.

"I think we got off-topic." Japan says quietly.

Then all of a sudden, there was a large explosion in the room. It was so windy it blew papers everywhere. A black hole was formed.

"There's a rift in the dimension!" England shouted.

The black hole grew large enough for a person to fit in. Then the windy atmosphere stopped. Everyone was silent, wondering what's at the other side. A person stepped out from the portal. That person looked exactly like Italy, only with different clothes. The lookalike Italy had his hands in his pocket and looked around.

"Ve~?"

Germany put his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Now there's two Italys... I think I'm having a migraine..."

"How is this possible?" France wondered.

Everyone turned to England.

"Hey! Just because I have spells doesn't mean I did this!" He protests.

"Is he the same as me? If he is, I hope he likes pasta!" Italy chimed in.

"I am nothing like you, coward." The lookalike seethed.

Everyone was once again silent.

"W-Well, I guess he's not like Italy..." Germany said finally.

"At least he doesn't open his eyes." America commented.

"Guess again, assholes." The lookalike sneered. He opened his eyes. They were blood red.

America held up a styrofoam cup.

"Maybe if we splash water in his face he'll melt!" He joked.

Lookalike Italy took his hands out of his pocket and threw a knife at America. It was not aimed at America specifically but at his cup to make a point. Literally. The knife pierced through the cup, making water spill all over America's hand.

"Dammit, I was going to use that water!" America moaned.

"Whatever." The fake Italy scoffed. "Lutz!" He called out into the portal.

A tall man stepped out from the rift. He had plenty of scars on his face.

"I-Is that a lookalike G-Germany?" Italy questions.

Germany groaned again. "I think my migraine got worse..."

"We should probably figure out how to destroy this portal." England said.

"No you will not." Fake Italy says as he walks behind actual Italy. He had a knife at Italy's throat.

"Never mind." England sighs.

Then another person walks out from the portal.

"Luciano, where the hell are you?!" The man shouted. He looked almost like Japan except he was wearing a black uniform.

"Kuro, you don't have to be so loud. You're scaring your other you." Luciano pointed to Japan.

"Don't fucking tell me this pansy is my double..." Kuro growled.

Japan was about to stand up, but Kuro quickly kept him at bay with his katana. Then more people came out of the mysterious portal. The first one was fake America, who has darker skin than actual America. He even came with a baseball bat with nails lodged into it.

"Dude, how do you even play baseball with that?" America pointed out.

"I'm playing with heads not balls." Was all the lookalike said.

Second was England's double. The double was certainly... More bubbly than actual England.

"Do you want a cupcake?" The double asked France. France hesitatingly took it.

"Hopefully your cooking is better than his." He said while glaring at England. France ate it.

"It's delicious!" France said, surprised.

In fact, everyone was surprised.

"Why are all of you so surprised? My cooking is good, dammit!" England insisted. He was smacked by America's double.

"Don't say any swear words in front of Oliver—I mean, your double!" Allen (America's double) whisper-shouted.

"I can do whatever the hell I want—" England began.

He was interrupted by his lookalike shoving a jar in his face.

"Since you said two swear words, you have to put money in the swear jar!" The lookalike sang.

The third nation was France's double.

"Tell me, do you believe in love like I do?"

"Non, I side with lust more than love."

America couldn't help but laugh.

"He sides with booty calls." He whispers to his double.

Allen snickered.

Next was China's double. He said absolutely nothing. China tried to talk to him but his efforts were in vain. Last of the Allies is Russia. Russia's lookalike had black clothes and is less childish than actual Russia.

* * *

Yes, it ends just like that. You can tell that I gave up at the end. Expect more cringey unfinished stories like this. I don't really know if I only just have unfinished Hetalia stories or more.


	2. Sad America is Sad :(

Wow this story looked a lot longer on my notepad. Literally no warning cuz there only 100 or so words. This wasn't as bad as the first chapter, but I did lose interest. Based off of that one episode. Yeah that one.

* * *

America had to clean out the storage room. Everything was growing old and dusty. At the time, Lithuania was living with him. Lithuania knew that the storage room would bring back painful memories, so he offered to clean it for , America politely declined. He said he had to do it himself.

Even if the room was crawling with his past.

He slowly walks into the storage room and sighs. With all the stuff from when he was still a colony, America remembers every single thing. In a corner, there was America's rifle. His rifle had a huge scratch on it.

From that one time... No matter how many times I wanted to forget, it's going to haunt me forever... America thought.

It was the year of 1776, July 4th to be exact. The day when America broke away from England. The day when England lost control of his brother/sorta like a son((...?)). It just so happens that on that specific day it had to be raining. They stood there in the mud. England was panting heavily.

"Give it up England! You've lost." America said.

"No!" He shouted, raising his musket.

* * *

Le end.


	3. The Hell Is This

I have no explanation for this. In my notes I called it "um, a thing". It's set in America's POV. USUK...? Uh warning,..cursing? And genderbending?

* * *

Would you ever expect there to be an explosion at an important meeting? Me neither. What's bad about is that no one knows what caused it. But the impact made many nations fall to the ground. I was the first one to get up.

"The hell was that?" I groan, reaching for the desk for support. I couldn't stand for some reason...

I could hear England yelling at me, but he had his back turned.

"This is all your fault, America!" England yelled.

"Holy shit!" I cursed. He...

"What?" England barked. He turns around to face me. He's wearing my glasses!

There was an uncomfortable silence. England was no longer the old man I used to know. He turned into a she. England (should I call him—her something else?) now have long pigtails and was wearing...

"A servant outfit? Really?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a maid's outfit, I suppose." England said. Then he pointed at me.

"Go find a mirror! Your outfit is... Revealing." He says, fidgeting.

I scoffed. Yes, before this explosion happened, I felt a lot more warmer. I grabbed France's mirror because he carries one for some reason.

"Oh my God."

Luckily I'm still wearing my bomber jacket. However, I was wearing a shirt (honestly, I have NO IDEA what the hell is on my chest.) that exposed a lot of my mid drift. I also wore a short green skirt. A really short skirt. Oh, and the reason why I had trouble standing and walking around is because I'm wearing high heeled boots.

* * *

This is definitely not the weirdest thing I've written.


	4. I Actually Like This One?

This is one of my unfinished stories that I actually like. This fic is more of a learning experience I guess. Lots of facts. I was reading about WW1 when I wrote this ok. Warning: poorly translated stuff? Wait. I don't remember what any of the non English says. Oh well.

* * *

There was a meeting with Austria, Hungary, and Russia. They were trying to figure what happened. Russia suggested for Serbia to stay at home, just in case it would get ugly.

"I don't _appreciate_ what Serbia did to my Archduke and his wife." Austria seethes. He was having trouble keeping his composure. Hungary tried her very best soothing her husband. All efforts were in vain.

In 1914, June 14th, a Serbian gunman killed the Archduke Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary and his wife. That sparked one of the most brutal wars ever in world history.

Russia sat there idly, drinking out of a flask. He had a small smile on his face. "I don't want you to go to war with Serbia. If you do..."

"Mother Russia will go to war with _you_."

Austria growled. He got up and left with Hungary. Their meeting was over.

Austria looked behind and said one last thing to Russia. "Go ahead. I'm ready for war."

"You'll regret it." Was all Russia said back.

* * *

Austria complained about it to Germany.

"Scheiße! Russia is now helping Serbia with our war!" He yelled.

Hungary silently sighed. She had no say in this whatsoever.

"What does this have to do with me?"Germany asked sullenly.

"I need your help, Germany. I need to show this arschloch Russia not to mess with us!" Austria protested.

"Nein. I have my own problems with England and France." Germany sighed. That didn't mean he didn't think about it. After giving it a thought, he spoke.

"If you protect me from France and England, then I'll protect you from Serbia and Russia." Germany finally says.

Austria nodded in agreement. He struck out his hand, waiting for Germany to take it.

"Ja."

Hungary had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

America's 28th president, Woodrow Wilson, sat at his desk with the country's personification. A messenger told the president about the war with Austria, Serbia, Russia, and Germany. Every citizen thought that the war would be over soon. Everyone told America it will finish before the year was over, but he wouldn't believe it.

"I feel like there's something big will make the war worse..." America said to himself.

"It isn't our business." The president says, overhearing the newest country. After all, he believed in everlasting peace and democracy.

"I know... But I doubt it'll be over anytime soon.." America said softly.

* * *

"I don't want to work with the frog plus scary Russia!" England protested. It was already bad enough France and England had to settle their differences to fight with Germany.

"Deal with it. You're at war with Germany and now Austria. We need all the help we can get." England's boss said.

"Oui. Let's be allies with Russia. It is better then being the enemy." France says as he tries to reason with the island nation.

England sighed. "Fine. It won't even last that long, so the sooner we win this war, the better."

Everyone nodded with content.

* * *

*How everyone in the rest of the world is taking this*

Spain:

"Look, I may be in Europe and France is my amigo, but I am broke. I have no money. I can't even help! I'm going to stay neutral." He said hurriedly.

00000000

Italy (More like North and South Italy):

Both brothers were trying to decide, but in the end, they were part of the Allies.

"I don't feel right not helping Germany or Mr. Austria, ve~" Italy pouted.

Romano groaned in annoyance. "Well too bad. Tomato bastard Spain isn't going to help in the war, so it's not like we have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Italy asked.

"Don't worry about it! The war will be over in no time, so stop fussing over it, idiota." Romano says, irritated.

000000000

Sweden, Norway, Finland, Iceland, and Denmark (Nordic 5):

"Why can we not help them in this war, Su-san?" Finland said, becoming worried. "We are part of Europe."

"Doesn't mean we fight in the war." That was all Sweden said.

"Yeah! Just because we're part of Europe doesn't mean we should help! We are also farther away from the war zone, so what's the point?" Denmark chimed in.

"I agree. I don't want to waste my time at some petty war. It all started because of selfish reasons." Iceland said.

"Wise words from the youngest, baby brother." Norway says.

Iceland glared at his older brother. "You're not going to make me say it."

"So, all and all, we're neutral?" Finland asks the other Nordics.

Everyone said yes, except for Sweden. He just nodded his head.

0000000

America:

America had a huge moat protecting it from Europe's problems. His president wanted to stay neutral, but that wasn't going to last.

(America eventually helped the Allies with supplies, but not soldiers. But then German U-boats exploded a ship that was from America going to England. It killed a lot of innocent civilians. That's when America sent soldiers to fight in the Great War.)

0000000

Poland:

It didn't help that most of Poland during this time was either England's, France's, or Germany's.

"This is so like, unfair!" Poland says angrily.

His friend, Lithuania, was here to calm him down. "I-I know, but in due time, this war will be over."

* * *

Maybe if I have the will to finsih this off, I will. Until then...


	5. Two In One: Still Bad

_Wow._ 94 words. Damn. so to make this an actual chapter, I'm gonna make this two chapters in one. I don't have an explanation for this one either.

* * *

America:

How would describe your relationship with England?

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Dude, it's complicated. Like, I used to hate the guy back in my colony days, but recently, he's not that bad to hang out with. England is still hella annoying though. Always nagging me and getting into fights with either me or France. Silly Brit."

Then how about France?

"Oh god. I'm sure he's an okay guy, but England hates him... And so do I. Kinda a dick."

...Russia?

America laughs. "Totally lame. I really hate that commie."

* * *

So um yeah. Next one isn't unfinished but it's super short.

* * *

"I always wondered what was inside of Russia's coat..." America thought aloud.

"So you want to know, da?" Russia was right behind him.

America jumped.

"God, what's with people coming out of nowhere?! Especially from you, commie bastard!" He shouted.

Russia ignored the last insult.

"Do you want me to show you or not?" He asks.

America nodded hesitantly. Russia stepped back and slowly opened up his coat. In his coat was a plethora of weapons hanging in pockets. Ranging from a rifle to his trusty pipe, Russia did a good job at hiding the fact that he has a lot of tools and weapons in his coat.

"S-So you aren't fat..." America says defiantly.

"Of course not." Russia scoffed, feeling offended.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Whatever. This doesn't mean anything. I'll still annoy the hell out of you, dude." America said finally.

Russia waved it off. "Yes yes. I still can't believe you think I'm fat when you eat all the fast food."

"Are you suggesting I'm the person that's fat?!" America shouts.

Russia giggles. "Maybe."

"Fuck off, you commie bastard!" America snaps.

"You may insult me, but having the same vulgar name is a bit stale." Russia says childishly.

"I'm leaving now. I rather not argue with you anymore." America growls.

And so, America stomped off. Later that day, he checks his weight.

"I'm not that fat, am I?" America wonders.

* * *

I feel like I made America _super_ stale in the last one. Ugh.

Forgot to mention this, but the next chapter is the big one: my first ever smut. I hope you like emojis... And Americacest.


	6. Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

Well here it is. I was tempted to not post it, but you gotta learn someday. I haven't touched this thing since I finished writing it. So prepare for cringe and "what the fuck is this shit you just posted"

Ha. I have sinned.

Warning, cursing and some blood.

oh and sex. Veggieburgers?

* * *

Alfred slammed the door.

"Fuck! Why are you doing this?!" He demanded to the Heat Haze.

The Heat Haze allowed Alfred a ten minute 'grace period' before Arthur would be killed. Again.

It shrugged. "It's fun to see you writhe in pain as you witness your lover getting killed."

"H-He is not my lover!" Alfred's voice wavers. "Why do you you hate him? Why, of all people, did you chose ME to do this?!" He slumped over, becoming red.

"Because I care about you." The Heat Haze spat. "I obsess over you. I can't go anywhere and all I can do is see you in agony, and I love it." It licked its lips hungrily.

"Why do you care?! Why—" Alfred was cut off by Heat Haze. It stood uncomfortably close to Alfred. They were literally sharing the same air.

"What's with all the why's, Alfred? Can't you see I love you?"

"Wait, what?!" Alfred shouted, taken aback. He was definitely flustered.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you._ " It repeated over and over. It backed Alfred into a corner.

"W-Well, I don't! After all the things you've done to Artie and I, y-you can go to hell!" He says angrily. Alfred tried to get away from Heat Haze, but It was blocking him in with its arms.

It laughed halfheartedly. "What? Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I look like a guy? Is it because I am basically you? I can whoever you want me to be, Alfred." Heat Haze altered its form to a female.

"N-No! I don't love you because of all that! I don't love you because of what you've done to him!" Alfred said shakily. He can't believe this is happening. It didn't help that the Heat Haze was naked.

"Oh... _Oh_! Oh, I see." It said flatly. "You love HIM! It's because of _him_ I can't have you!" Heat Haze laughs again. It had an idea. It transformed into Arthur.

"Don't worry Alfred. I can be the new Arthur." It says, acting like this would solve everything. It held its head down, not showing him anymore.

"NO! TRANSFORM BACK INTO ME! DON'T EVER USE HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Alfred screamed frantically.

Alfred slapped the Heat Haze. This was an unbearable silence between them.

It chuckles. "Shit, you're hilarious! Alfred, you think you can tell me what to do?" It raised it head to show Alfred a sadistic grin.

All Alfred could see was Arthur, his dearest 'friend', beating him.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY" Alfred gushed out blood. "PLEASE STOP HEAT HAZE!"

The Heat Haze did indeed stop. It was smiling down at Alfred. "Helpless... Pathetic... Pleading for mercy..." It was still in the form of Arthur.

It forcefully grabbed Alfred's chin. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

"...!"

The Heat Haze greedily kissed Alfred. He tried to pull away, but It grabbed his hair and forced him to yelp. That caused the opportunity to stick its tongue into his mouth.

((Omg omgwhywhy asdfghjkl))

Alfred couldn't help but moan, making Heat Haze stiff in its...

((?...?))

"Mmh, you're enjoying this as well, Alfred?" Heat Haze taunts, transforming back into him.

He tried to to speak but all that came out was a tiny squeal. Alfred instinctively clutched the back of Heat Haze.

"You can't deny it! I wonder what else can make you moan..." It wondered deviously.

Heat Haze pulled Alfred into its lap.

"I-I..." Alfred began, but soon straddled It and accidentally brushed past each other's...

((COUGH COUGH ? ﾟﾍﾌ? ﾟﾍﾆ))

...causing Heat Haze to moan as well. "Fuuuck. God, are you trying to make me eat you up?" It said jokingly. "Now do that again."

It hurt to move a slight inch with his wounds, but Alfred obeyed. He didn't want to make Heat Haze mad. Alfred moved his hips, causing both of them to gasp and It to grab his hips.

All of a sudden, a hand crept up Alfred's shirt.

"Nngh... Heat Haze..." He moaned.

It quickly unbuttoned his shirt until there was a loud _beep beep beep_.

"It seems like... The ten minute grace period is over." Alfred says breathlessly.

"No. I'm extending it to an hour. You're not going anywhere."

They continue grinding on each other until Heat Haze got bored of it.

((Good save, me. Good save. Sort of))

"Stupid clothes..." It growls. It impatiently threw off Alfred's and its clothes. "I need more of you."

"H-Heat Haze... P-Please, I d-don't think..." Alfred couldn't even think straight anymore. Everything was happening so fast, it felt like his mind was spinning.

With both if them naked, Alfred could feel something below his back...

((?￢ﾘﾺ️? ? HUGE ?￢ﾀﾼ️ also trying not to make it seem like Allen (Heat Haze) did Alfred without his consent))

It lifted up Alfred just an inch to insert its...

(( ** _Eternally screaming_** ))

...As Heat Haze slowly entered, Alfred yelped and clawed at its back.

"Take your time." Was all the Heat Haze said.

It took a while for Alfred to adjust to such great length...

((...wow))

"I-It's so _big_...!"

((? ﾟﾌﾝ? ﾟﾌﾛ? ﾟﾑﾀ I can't stop laughing oh god don't say it me don't say it))

"I'll take that as a compliment." Heat Haze playfully says.

(( _...that's what she said_ FUCK))

*after le sex*

They both collapse in each other's arms.

"Alfred..." Heat Haze begins.

"Hm?" He mumbles.

"You love me enough to let me kill Arthur once and for all, right?"

But Alfred was fast asleep.

It chuckles. "Good job avoiding the question."

Okay the end

* * *

The weird boxes ((like this)) were my inner thoughts. And whoops sorry. WAIT. I just realized that emojis don't show (FUCK) well just imagine the eggplant, the weird moons, and the blushing face emoji. I was going to make this entire story rated M, but it doesn't say anything that explicit so it's staying rated T. T for The entire world is disappointed with me


	7. Two Short Ones Again

As a final farewell to Hetalia, I'm putting up ALL of my unfinished stories. Even the ones with OCs. These are really old but here are two short ones! First one is HongIce angst and the other was for my crack OTP Serborga x Luxembourg

* * *

I've never told anyone how I felt about Iceland. I care so much about him.

He won't talk to me. No matter what I text, he wouldn't call, he wouldn't text, he wouldn't do nothing.

I'm just so worried about him. It's been two days since Iceland told me. Told me...

It's hurts knowing that he's beating himself up even though it's not his fault. It's no one's fault.

0000

Welcome the third Italian brother, the micronation Serborga. He is less known than Italy and Romano. Obviously. He usually stays in his little group of micronations and doesn't talk to anybody else. That was until he met Luxembourg. It all started with a World Meeting. Serbby saw Lux across the room with Belgium and the Netherlands. Lux seemed reclusive, but polite. He sat in the middle of his siblings and directly across Serbby. Serbby couldn't help but stare. Lux had bangs that covered half of his face, pristine gloves, and a pleasant smile. That pleasant smile made Serbby's heart skip a beat. He sighed longingly, admiring the sight on how beautiful this guy was.


	8. Ocs? In My Story? Ya

Okay so this may not be _unfinished_ but I was proud of this back then. Also nowadays these OCs are normal people and Nepal and Indonesia are married. Warning for swearing and natural disasters from 2015. Oh and angst I guess but I can't take my writing seriously

* * *

Costa Rica is a country that doesn't have much friends. She has Nepal, Peru, and Indonesia. She would not count America though because he is an asshole. Even Mexico thinks so. However, that doesn't mean she does not try to make small talk with the other countries. Costa Rica is enthusiastic about being friends with anyone. Russia included, even though America is strictly against it.

 _Strictly_.

"Don't **EVER** talk to that goddamn communist!" He exasperates.

She does it anyway.

In a World Meeting, she specifically sat next to Russia.

"Hello!" Costa Rica says cheerfully at Russia.

"Hello, you must be Costa Rica, da?" He replies.

"Yes I am! It's very nice to meet you!" She grins.

Russia smiles in return.

"It is also very nice to meet you too. Hopefully we can become friends."

But Costa Rica did not comply. She was too scared to say anything because of Russia's sister, Belarus, immensely staring at her.

"Don't touch him" Belarus says as she shot daggers at Costa Rica.

"U-Um..., maybe s-some other time..." Costa Rica said as she slowly backed away.

"What did I do wrong...?" Russia said sadly, not noticing that his little sister was right behind him.

"Serves you right, BITCH!" America yells across the room.

Costa Rica chuckles sheepishly. Her big brother was very loud.

 _God, America can be so mean._ She thought.

After the World Meeting ended with no progress whatsoever, America walked over to Costa Rica.

"Karla, what did I tell you about talking to Russia?" He scolded.

America would use her civilian name whenever he was serious.

"I know, I know, but I just wanted more friends than Indonesia, Nepal, and Peru." Costa Rica sighs.

"You have me!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah no. Anyway, I have to get back to my home country now _Alfred_." She snaps, getting him back for saying her human name.

Costa Rica doesn't usually get upset about anything, but when she does, she tends to get really snarky with her answers. And with that, she stomped away from her brother to look for the nearest airport to go back home. Nepal used to open to many things. Her friends always felt the same way. She also used to spend a lot of time either hanging out with her friends or walking through her villages. Nepal was very happy. Until the 2015 earthquake in Nepal hit. That earthquake destroyed most of her country. More than 9,000 of her people died. Ever since then, Nepal herself has been quiet and introverted. On April 25th, she was buried in a pile of rubble, Nepal could only hear the sound of houses crumbling, plates shattering, and people screaming. She struggled out of the debris. When Nepal finishes brushing the dust off her eyes and clothes she couldn't believe it.

Everything was gone.

The whole thing affected her both physically, emotionally, and mentally. She fell violently ill and kept having flashbacks of that experience.

"Now most of my people who are alive are homeless..." Nepal said as she broke down in tears.

Both China and India rushed to help her country.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, aru?" China asks.

Nepal didn't say anything.

"I know it's hard, but right now we have to attend the World Meeting in the U.S." India said.

She tried to protest, but then the Elder of the village stopped her.

"Go Lali." Elder said.

When Nepal got there, countries were staring at her.

 _I guess they already found out..._ She thought.

In her weaken state, her hair was messy, she was sick, had tears streaming down her face, and a lot of wounds that she didn't bother caring about.

Indonesia, Peru, and Costa Rica were speechless.

"Nepal..." Peru began.

Indonesia stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"I think we should think of a plan to help Nepal with her crisis!" She said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nepal couldn't help but smile. Her friend was trying to help her. In fact, nations were helping her.

"T-Thank you." She manages. Then she passed out.

 _Shaking._

"Lali!"

 _The whole world is shaking._

"Wake up! Please!"

 _Homes and buildings started to crumble._

"Lali! Can you hear me?"

 _Concrete floors fell over me. That was supposed to be fatal, but being a country has its quirks._

"Dammit! She's not waking up!"

 _But there are flaws._

"Lali!"

 _I see my people die before me._

"LALI!"

 _I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect my people._

" **LALI**!"

 _I don't deserve to be a country._

Nepal woke up in a frenzy. She was out of breath.

"Thank god you're awake..."

It was Indonesia. She was in tears.

"I was so worried about you..." She said breathlessly.

"I'm fine." Nepal says in return, knowing that she wasn't. She tried to get out of bed, but Indonesia stopped her.

"No, you need your rest. You're still in bad shape." She chided.

Nepal did as she told and laid back down. But she did not want to sleep. Just in case she gets that flashback...

Peru is the first South American country to be personified. Honesty, she thought at least Argentina or Brazil would be before her. But she thinks it's a gift and a curse.

Her best friend would have to be Costa Rica, since she's kinda close. Peru does have Spain, but he is across the ocean. That's why she befriended an alpaca which she named Gaby.

And there she was, sitting in her capital, Lima. Peru softly sighs, petting her alpaca.

"We are one of the few nations who has a pet." She says.

"Hm"

"Canada, Iceland, and maybe a few others too."

"Hm hm"

"I wonder what Costa Rica is doing." Peru sighs yet again, getting bored.

Right on cue, Costa Rica was standing right next to her.

"Hi Helena!" Costa Rica said.

Peru gasped. "Karla! You scared me! What's up?"

"You're coming with me to a World Meeting!" She exclaims.

Peru was taken aback from this. She's going to a World meeting?

"But I haven't went before..." She mumbles.

"I know! That's why I think now is the perfect time to go!" Costa Rica says as she grabbed Peru's wrist and dragged her to the airport. Gaby was following close behind.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Peru couldn't help but think.

When Peru arrived at the meeting, she could feel all the nations staring at her.

 _Do I smell? Why are they looking at me like that? Have they not seen an alpaca before? Is it because I'm a South American country?_

Peru gulps nervously before taking her seat next to Costa Rica.

"Everyone is staring at me Karla." She whispers.

"Don't worry, they find you fascinating that's all."

Peru hesitantly walked over to her seat. Sitting on her right was Costa Rica, which she was very thankful for. But on her left was someone who she hasn't met yet.

"Alright, let's start this meeting!" America says.

She scowls. Peru doesn't understand why other nations call USA America. It's like calling _her_ America.

"Wait, we're missing someone." Another nation piped up. This man had really, _really_ bushy eyebrows.

He pointed to the seat next to me.

 _But there's someone sitting here... Is this nation blind?_ Peru thought.

While America and that other guy argue who is late, Peru turns to the man obviously here.

"Um, excuse me..." She began.

"W-What? You can still see me?" The nation trembled.

"Yeah, who wouldn't? Well except for America and that guy over there." Peru said.

"Oh. Everyone usually doesn't see me because I somehow turn invisible." The nation replied.

Suddenly a white blob came to view in the country's arms. It was a polar bear the size of a stuffed animal.

"Who are you?" It asked.

The nation sighs, like he's been through this before. "I'm Canada."

In Peru's mind, a light bulb went up.

"Hey! You're the nation with a pet! That's so cool! I have a pet alpaca!" She exclaims.

"That's nice... If you haven't guessed I'm Canada. Are you the new South American country?"

"Yup! I'm Peru! My alpaca's name is Gaby! What's your polar bear's name?"

"His name is Kumo."

"What a cute name! Canada, let's be friends!"

Canada softly grins. "Sure."

Indonesia chuckles.

 _Looks like Peru made a new friend_.

It's funny really. Indonesia is a collection of islands sort of close to Australia, yet she has no idea who he is or what he looks like. She doesn't even know if he is a she. Out of her four friends, Nepal would be the closest. Nepal was also her best friend. Indonesia would do anything for her.

So when the Nepal earthquake struck...

"I'll help you in anyway I can, Lali." She says, feeling determined.

"Thanks, but it's fine. Slowly but surely houses and buildings are getting rebuilt!" Nepal said.

"It's been three months." Indonesia said quietly.

Only three months. Nepal is still traumatized from the event.

"Bulan, _I'm fine._ My country is fine."

Indonesia didn't believe her. There had been times when she was visiting Nepal when Nepal had these crazy flashbacks. Those flashbacks made her almost insane.

 **"Im dying!** **I'M DYING!** **MY COUNTRY IS DYING! PLEASE KILL ME—"**

 **"Lali calm down!" I tried to sooth her, but it failed.**

 **"EVERYONE IS GONE BULAN!" She screamed, clawing at her face. Nepal left red marks on her tear streamed cheeks.**

 **"Shh, everyone is not gone. I'm here." I say softly as I reach out my hand to her.**

 **However, Nepal pushed past my hand and slapped me across the face. She hit me so hard that blood came out of my nose. I went to touch my cheek, feeling the stinging.**

 **"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO HAVE HALF YOUR PEOPLE DIE BEFORE YOU! YOU ARE JUST NOTHING BUT A STRING OF ISLANDS THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT!" Nepal shouted as she pointed her finger at my chest.**

 **I tried. I tried so hard not to be hurt by her words. I tried not to cry.**

 **I tried to think that this isn't the real Lali. Lali would never do this to me.**

 **This can't be the real her.**

 **Is it?**

"Bulan? Hello? Earth to Bulan!"

"Huh what?"

Nepal laughs. Indonesia was in the mist of a horrid flashback. Her best friend hurting her. But then again, Nepal was hurting herself.

"Sorry! I was thinking about what's for dinner." She lied.

"Are you making dinner for the two of us?" Nepal asks, only half-joking.

"Maybe. Are you up to it?" Indonesia says.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" She said excitedly in return.

Then Nepal got out of her seat and left Indonesia alone.

"I wonder if I have feelings for Lali..." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

news flash she did. And they lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
